Salvation
by ForgottenWishes
Summary: Kagome died a horrible death tha noone should have endured.She is given a chance to come back to life and much stronger then she was.She takes the chance and comes back with one thing on her mind.Revenge.But the stronger she gets the more people after her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha

They have been there. This whole time. My silent emotions I've keep inside me. For no one to know. Yet today……..They've showed themselves again. The pain strikes me over again and again. Friends of mine have now become my death. One strong emotion rocks me. A emotion that just didn't appear I knew it was there a long time…….Hatred………….

Pain

The tears of love I gave for him meant nothing when it came to her. I was alone. No one could understand how I felt. To love someone yet……You knew they would never love you back.

Hatred

I hated her. I hated her for everything she was. I hated her because she was me another part of me. She stole what I hoped to have to took everything I wanted. Yet it is funny I hate her so because I know she is me.

Ironic

My soul cried out for the piece that I am. I was weak and of no use. They left me, because I was nothing. I am useless. I've been called that so many times now. I have begun to believe. She is everything I'm not yet isn't it ironic that we have the same soul. We are different. Yet we are the same. I'm not her and she isn't me, but she still is me in another form. In another way we are the same.

Confusion

But yet if we are the same why does he choose her still. Why did they choose her over me? I am lost…..If we are the same…………..Then why do we feel so different. We look they same. Yet we feel no connection. Her heart is cold while mine is on the verge of coldness that surrounds her. If I am truly her why am I so alone? If I am truly her then why is there no connection through our soul. Is it true? Am I really her or do people only think I am? If I am not her then who am I?

Laughter

Of course I am her! Nothing but a weak copy no more no less. I am such a fool. How could I not be! I will never be nothing more then a copy…………I am cursed to be nothing more then 2nd best. Nothing more. And nothing less.

My body was soaring. Through the black abyss.

This is death

A smile graced my lips as I looked at the swirling colors of pink blue and lavender ahead of my. A body laid floating in the swirls of slower.

Do you wish to become stronger?

Yes.

Do you want revenge on those who killed you?

Yes.

Do you want to destroy her?

Yes.

A laughter came from nowhere but seemed to be everywhere.

Wish granted young one. Welcome to Princess.

What do you mean?


	2. Chapter 2

ForgottenWishes: Thank you for the comment. I really hope you like this chapter.

"You are Weak!"

…….no

"Pitful! Your useless!"

He called you pitiful and useless.

……….I am

"Your nothing more than a copy. Nothing more than second best!"

He called you a copy. How could you take that?

………

"You are no longer anymore use."

He threw you away like a toy and laughed in front of your face.

Inu…….

Are you going to let him get away with what he's done? He laughed as he killed you. Didn't he swear to protect you.

"Stupid wench!"

It wasn't him!

You insolent child! Do you really believe he was under a spell! If he was under a spell you would of sensed it! He killed you and loved every second of it. If you think he loves you then why did he do it?

………..

He killed you. Not her. It's because you're a no good useless copy. You'll never be better then her!

Shut up!

"You'll never be better then my Kikyo!"

"Kikyo."

I am sick and tired of her! She isn't as perfect as she seems! She's nothing but a clay pot! Why in the Kami did he choose her over me! Dirt over Flesh! Is he insane! I can't believe he had the nerve to kill me over her! Her! Come on! She's not even loyal to them! She's tricking them for Naraku!

Do you hate her?

Yes!

Do you wish her death

Yes.

Dey gong melik seni domicha el year izma doche

What?

Open your eyes young one.

Kagome's body laid in the forest floor. Her skirt torn in many places, her shirt almost half gone, and numerous cuts laid across her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"I'm not dead?" She asked her self before pinching her cheek. "I'm alive, but why am I back her?"

One word crossed her mind.

Revenge

Kagome stood up her body still a little weak. She stumbled down the path not knowing where it lead next.

I will become stronger She thought, And kill those who killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

ForgottenWishes: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter should help you understand more of what happened to Kagome and what's going on. Hope you like it.

Kagome stumbled and hit the forest floor. She grunted and weakly got back up heading forward. She collapsed out of exhaustion and fainted.

A little boy around 12 ran into the forest wit a little girl no other then 10 laughing and giggling.

"Sora! No fair you're running too fast!" The little girl laughed.

"Keep up Ayane or I'll leave you!" Sora laughed.

-Thud- "OUCH!"

Sora found himself face first on the ground. Ayane walked by him and saw a woman badly bleeding on the ground.

"Sora she's hurt."

Sora looked at the woman and nodded towards his sister.

"Let's get the elders!"

Inuyasha looked at me with such an evil look it sent shivers down my spine. He took a step closer to me giving a toothy grin.

"We have no more use for you Kagome." Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have all agreed with me. So they have no problem with you gone."

I felt my tears streaming down my face. My brain urged me to run yet my body was frozen I couldn't hardly breathe how was I to move?

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would never agree to this! Would they?

My heart thumped faster by every second.Inuyasha made another small step towards me and his eyes darted to the right. Before I could turn my head an arrow embedded itself in my side. Kikyo was there smiling with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku behind her.

They betrayed me.

"Why?" I asked before I feel to the ground.

"You are of no use anymore." They said, "Time to die."

Kagome jerked up in her sleep. Her body drenched in sweat.

"Lady Edna! She's awake!" A girl with waist length brown hair and blue eyes shouted.

Kagome watched as Lady Edna walked in. She wore a traditional miko's outfit and she seemed old in age. Her gray hair was tied in a ponytail and her brown eyes held kindness and wisdom in them.

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

"Two children found you in the woods." Lady Edna smiled.

"Oh, tell them thank you for me." Kagome held her head downcast.

"Many cuts adored ye body. May this old lady ask what happened to ye?" Lady Edna asked softly.

Betrayal

"I got in a fight." Kagome said.

"With a demon?" Lady Edna nodded

Kagome nodded. Lady Edna handed Kagome a warm cup of tea. Kagome smiled and took the tea. She slowly sipped the tea enjoying the warm sensation that slid down her throat.

"You're wounds are healing quite fast so no need to worry. And that remedy that you are drinking will have you good as new." Lady Edna smiled and walked out the hut with the brown haired girl after her.

Kagome finished her tea and set it at her side. She laid back down the futon and looked at the ceiling.

How am I still alive? And who was that person?"

Kagome signed and rolled her eyes.

She said I was to become stronger well I sure feel the same. Face it Kagome you just got lucky and didn't die.

ForgottenWishes: I can't believe they did that to her! Oh, sorry. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

ForgottenWishes: I will try and update everyday. Thank you for all the great reviews!

Kagome turned and tossed in her sleep. Sweat pored down her face. She jolted up out of her sleep. Her breath was ragged and harsh with every breath she took.

Inuyasha how could you. Did you despise me that much you wanted to kill me?

Kagome glanced out the hut door and back at the ground.

What the?

Her eyes roamed outside the hut door. I swore I saw a figure just walking by. Come on Kagome stop being so paranoid.

She laid back down unable to go back to sleep.

"Kagome."

Her eyes darted back outside. She furiously looked for who called her. She leaned up crawling to the edge of the hut door. She peaked outside and looked for anyone who was around her hut. The only people out were a few villagers down the dirt trail and were chatting away quietly.

"Kagome…………………"

What in Kami's name is calling me? Kagome stood up walking out the hut. She looked at the trail leading into the forest.

"Yes………….that way Kagome…………you wish to become stronger."

Kagome looked up at the moon and back forward at the trail. She walked a quite long distance until she sensed a barrier before her. Something's weird about this but I've got nothing to lose.

She stepped forward and felt herself pass through the barrier. She looked wit wide eyes at the scene before her. A small running waterfall led to a beautiful spring the water was so clear you could see the fishes swimming around happily in it. All sorts of plants decorated the clearing. All types from Vines to Roses. Beautiful green moss and vines decorated the dark rock of the water fall.

"Wow." Kagome gasped.


End file.
